


The Most You Can Dream

by Kumarin (Yayoi)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayoi/pseuds/Kumarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Nico Yazawa graduated and she's beginning to think dreams only come true once in a lifetime. After it's realized, it's all downhill from there, right? Nobody ever hears anything about second dreams coming true.</p>
<p>But one day at an idol talent agency, she runs into someone she hasn't seen since high school — Maki Nishikino. Despite all the time that's passed, they attempt to reconnect and convince each other that new dreams are always worth chasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most You Can Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a NicoMaki fic a long time ago, so here it is. Enjoy.

Nico never imagined dreams would be so painful after they were realized. She always assumed after the dream came true the happiness would last forever. She told herself everything would be easy and enjoyable from there on out, told herself the bliss would last forever.

Unfortunately, she failed to understand the cost of granted wishes.

_ “Ooh! Make sure to remember us when you’re rich and famous!” Honoka chirped. She hopped from foot to foot excitedly as Nico finally announced her plans. _

_ The third year student was intending on becoming an actual idol post-graduation — one so famous her name would be recognized in every language. Whether it ended up being a solo endeavor or a team efforts, she assured them her name would be in lights soon enough. _

_ Nevertheless, Nico snorted at the notion of abandoning her fellow u's members. _

_ “Of course I will! The best idols always make time for their friends,” she said, a smug grin on her face. She placed her hands on her hips and nodded sagely. “Maybe we can even get together sometime and perform together. I bet both my fans now and my fans in the future will love it.” _

_ “A u’s reunion concert sounds great!” Hanayo piped up. The other girls nodded in agreement and excited conversations started up. _

_ The only person who looked doubtful. It was Kotori who noticed this. _

_ “What’s wrong, Maki-chan?” she asked softly. The rest of the group slowly grew quiet and turned to the girl in question. _

_ “Well, I was just wondering something,” she began, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “Do you think we’ll still be close after graduation?” _

_ All was silent for a few long seconds. Finally, it was Nico who spoke up. _

_ “Don’t say things like that, Maki-chan!” she said. “Of course we will! We’re more than just members of u’s, you know. We’re classmates and friends. Why would we let time get in the way of that? You really need to be more positive!" _

Nico sighed. That had been three years ago, and the nine of them hadn’t been together since.

Sometimes she’d hear from Eli or Kotori. They were the two who messaged her the most. Even then, it wasn’t often that they exchanged texts. Together they would wonder what the other girls were up to and exchange empty promises to each other that they would reunite someday soon.

Yet they all seemed to be doing fine without her. Eli was busy teaching ballet and Kotori was in college. Actually, most of the girls were attending a university somewhere. Only Rin and Eli seemed to be off doing other things.

Well… and Nico herself.

She shifted uncomfortably in the waiting room chair, the area quiet save for the typing of the secretary. It was humid inside, despite there being a small air conditioner propped up on the windowsill. The whole place felt muggy, though she pegged the reason to be because of the Tokyo summer weather.

After all, this idol agency was one of the most renowned in the area. And here she was, waiting to audition.

For even though she was twenty-one, Nico had yet to secure a job as an idol. She had been drifting from agency to agency, praying for another chance to have her dreams come true. But now she was beginning to think her wish coming true had been a once-in-a-lifetime thing. Like they say, people rarely got struck by lightning twice.

One of the doors behind the secretary’s desk swung open and a person exited. Nico turned her attention to the newcomer. The person -- a woman with red hair, which she twirled around her finger nonchalantly — began talking softly with the secretary.

Nico couldn’t make out what the woman was saying, but she didn’t need to in order to imagine her voice. She was certain she knew her.

“Maki-chan?!”

Nico’s voice sliced through the silence. For a moment everything was still — and then finally the woman turned around. She’d recognize those purple eyes anywhere. Standing before her was former  _ u _ ’s member Maki Nishikino.

The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Maki wore a look of incredulousness, mouth open slightly and brows furrowed. Nico was unaware of what her own expression looked like, but no doubt it was similar.

“Nico-chan?” Maki finally said. It was strange hearing her voice. She sounded more mature and dignified than ever. It was odd hearing her use such a friendly honorific while sounding so aloof. “What are you doing here?”

“I-- I could ask you the same!” Nico spluttered indignantly. For some reason she was nervous to admit she was auditioning to be an idol. She hadn’t heard from Maki in forever and the idea of telling her old friend that she had yet to find success would be humiliating.

Maki frowned, an all too familiar sight. “I work here,” she said.

This struck Nico as odd. Weren’t the Nishikinos wealthy? Memories of  _ u _ ’s trip to their beach house flickered through her mind. Her heart began to feel heavy as she remembered the splash wars and pillow fights. That was so long ago, wasn’t it? Back when dreams came true—

“Why are you making such a weird face?” Maki asked. At the sound of her voice, Nico was dragged back to reality.

She pursed her lips. “I’m not making a weird face!” she protested, now aware that she had been. “I was wondering something. Aren’t you supposed to be in college?”

The other woman nodded. “I  _ am  _ in college. I just work here part time. Aren’t you supposed to be in college too?”

Nico paled at this.  _ College.  _ She had contemplated going, but decided against it. She had thought being an idol would be full time job. And perhaps it would’ve been if she had become one.

“I’m in college too, actually,” she said, trying to sound confident. “I’m here to audition as an extracurricular activity!”

“So you aren’t an idol yet?”

_And there it was._ Nico’s shoulders sagged and she glanced away from Maki. She had messed up her own lie. Even worse, she was sure she made it so her friend would think she were a complete failure.

But before Nico she could come up with another excuse, their conversation was interrupted by the secretary. She was calling for her, asking if she was ready for her audition.

She stood up. Her back was sore from sitting in the rigid chair for so long and thus she walked stiffly past Maki. She didn’t dare meet her gaze until her voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Do your best, Nico-chan,” were Maki’s words. She was wearing the same tight smile as always, but it seemed genuine. “Then again, you probably don’t need to be told that.”

Nico felt herself relax and looked at Maki. Even though she had sounded terse, her eyes glimmered with understanding. And in spite of her worry, Nico felt herself grin.

“Nico will do her best for sure and make sure to Nico Nico Smile the way through!” she said, her voice now high and cheery.

The secretary called her name again, standing by one of the doors behind the desk. They exchanged one last look before Nico hurried off to follow her dream. And hopefully it would be the type of dream to come true.


End file.
